Trusting Him
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Jay gets a new friend at age 10. At age 18, he takes his friends virgnity. A look through their high school lives. Slash, One-shot, E&C


**Another short look into their friendship, a little bit differently this time.**

At 10 years old, William Jason Reso had met a boy who was to become the focus of the rest of his life. The other boy was slightly taller than him, scrawny, with long blonde ringlets and a grin. Sticking his hand out the day they met he had introduced himself as Adam Joseph Copeland, and informed William very solemnly that under no circumstances was he ever to call him Addy. The short haired blonde had agreed, but under the condition that the name William was to never cross Adam's lips. It was to be Jason or Jay. The cheerful blonde boy had agreed and they had quickly become fast friends. Connecting through a shared love of wrestling the two blondes had become inseparable, and their school peers had quickly discovered that if you wanted to pick on Adam for his 'girly-ness' then you would get your ass handed to you by two blondes.

At 15, Adam had confessed to being gay. It was a memorable conversation that Jay would never forget, involving the two of them stretched out on Adam's bedroom floor reading comics before the longhaired blonde had looked up, pushed his hair behind his ear and announced quietly that he liked boys. Jay had replied with "Hmm?" seeing as he hadn't really been listening. A couple of seconds later he had looked up with a "Holy crap, what?" Adam had sniffed then and repeated himself, resting his chin on his folded arms with a look of abject misery on his face. Jay had taken one look, passed Adam the tissue box and told him that although it would never change their friendship, if the elder blonde turned into girl because he was gay, then he would have no choice but to buy him a tiara for his birthday. Adam had scowled and thrown the tissues back at Jay, but the stocky blonde had seen a lifting of the misery, and a slight smile on Adam's lips as he turned his attention back to the comic.

Almost a full year later Adam had turned up at Jay's door with tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. It had taken almost 20 minutes for Jay to get the other blonde calmed down enough to get any information out of him. Adam had come out to his mom and Judy had been rather shocked. Shocked enough that she had sunk into a kitchen chair and just sat there, staring at her son. Adam had sobbed out that he had run out after 10 minutes, not able to take the most important person in his life rejecting him. Jay had shushed him, hugging him to his chest tightly until Adam had cried himself out. Even then Adam had clung to his best friend, not willing to relinquish the comfort and warmth he was getting and that he desperately needed. It didn't take long after that for Judy to show up, cupping her son's cheeks the second she saw him and telling him that she loved him. Adam had fallen into her embrace after that, letting go of Jay, and listened to her tell him how sorry she was that she hadn't said anything, that she had just been shocked after he had talked about the girls he thought were hot. Judy had taken Adam home after that, and when Jay had seen his friend at school the next day the long haired blonde had seemed happier than ever.

Senior Year had been a nightmare for the two Canadians. Over the summer prior someone had found out about Adam being gay, and had promptly spread it throughout the school on the first day back. It had resulted in plenty of fights for the two of them, both together and individually, as well as teasing and the occasional proposition for Adam. Jay had always known that his friend was sensitive but that year had confirmed it. It seemed that as confident as Adam was in public, the moment he got in private with someone he trusted, he turned into a scared anxious little boy. Not that Jay could blame him, especially once Adam had confessed that he wasn't scared of the bullies or the idiots that would call him names. He was scared that his mom would be harassed first of all, and secondly he was afraid that Jay wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Adam had explained that he was afraid that Jay would figure out he was too much work, that he was too high maintenance. On top of this Adam was afraid Jay would get sick of having "FAG" screamed at him down hallways. Of course the person doing the yelling would run like hell before Jay even turned around because no one wanted to face the muscular blonde one on one. Jay had laughed and instigated an impromptu wrestling match that he totally let Adam win because of his awesomeness as a best friend. Once they lay panting on the living room floor Jay had announced that the only way Adam would get rid of him was when his luck became as bad as Adam's and Judy finally killed him for letting her baby boy get into trouble. Adam had argued that his luck wasn't that bad, an argument that Jay easily won because really, who got the chance to score with the hottest chick in school only to be caught by her father coming home early for the first time ever? Not to mention that Jay had photos of his friend running down the street in his underwear because her dad was chasing him.

Adam had huffed and proceeded to throw what Jay liked to call a 'diva fit', refusing to speak to him for the rest of the night. Needless to say, Adam's 18th birthday was the year that he finally received a plastic tiara from Jay.

Prom was the night that Jay would always remember with the most disgust and hatred of his entire life. Adam had almost refused to go, having no date as well as being the laughing stock of the school had made his decision until Jay begged him to go. The younger blonde had pointed out that it wouldn't be the same without his best friend there and Jay's mom was forcing him to go. Adam had sighed and relented, and he had to admit he had fun. At least up until a group of jocks had cornered him in the bathroom and threatened him. It was that night that Adam had begged Jay to take his virginity, pleading with the younger blonde until he had given in. Jay had asked why, suggested that Adam wait until he found the right man. He was given the answer that Adam wanted someone he knew and trusted to be his first, that he wanted someone who he knew without a doubt would take care of him after.

From then Jay moved slowly. Adam was shy, and Jay knew that he had to be careful not to spook the long-haired blonde by doing too much at once. And to be honest, Jay cared too much about Adam to risk scaring or hurting him in any way. One night, about a week after prom, Judy was at work and wouldn't be home for hours so Adam had invited his best friend over to spend the night. During the middle of a movie Jay had slid his arm over Adam's shoulders, lacing his fingers in the soft tresses and turned his head in order for them to kiss. Adam had given over to the soft pressure for a few seconds before pulling back. Jay had let him, content to let his friend set the pace and eventually Adam had moved back in for more. That night had been spent gently kissing, occasionally getting slightly rougher and usually involving tongue.

Eventually Adam felt comfortable enough to straddle Jay and rock his hips against the younger blonde. That had given them several nasty stains and more than one cold shower. It had also involved an awkward conversation when Judy had come home and caught the two of them making out. Adam had fled; claiming that he needed to shower and Jay had been left alone with the elder blonde's mom. Judy had crossed her arms, glaring at Jay until the blonde boy had cracked and admitted that he wasn't gay, he was just helping his best friend out. Judy hadn't been happy but Adam had come down and told her that he knew Jay didn't have feelings for him, that he just wanted to lose his virginity to someone he cared about and trusted. Judy had sighed and moved to rest her hands on Adam's shoulders, telling him that although she didn't agree with his choice, that she thought he should wait for someone he loved and was in a relationship with, that she would accept it and support him.

From then on out the two blonde boys took care to make sure Judy wasn't around or that she wouldn't be around. Adam had been shaken by his mom walking in on them, something that hadn't happened since he and Cindy-the hottest girl at their school-had tried to fool around back when he had still been convinced he was straight. Jay had backed off and let Adam come to him and his patience was rewarded the first time the long haired blonde had nervously slid his hand into Jay's jeans and jerked him off. Although Jay's favourite memory of those days had been the first time Adam had given him a blow job. It had been shy and careful, Adam being very nervous that Jay wouldn't like it and Jay being very careful not to scare the pretty blonde away. It was gentle and sweet with Adam taking his time and exploring every inch of Jay's lower body. He lapped at the head often, not being able to get enough of the taste of Jay's precum. Jay had left his fingers looped lightly in Adam's blonde locks, not needing to guide the blonde beauty much as he seemed to be a natural. Mumbling out a warning, Jay came down Adam's throat as the elder blonde wrinkled his nose. Jay grinned down at him apologetically, petting the long hair beneath his fingers. Adam almost purred, resting his cheek on Jay's muscled thigh giving a very manly-at least in his mind-squeak when Jay slid off the couch onto the floor, pushing Adam back to lay flat on the floor. Adam huffed at the impact before it quickly turned into a moan as Jays mouth went to work on his hard dick.

Once the blow job was out of the way, Adam became increasingly nervous. He knew that the days of Jay fucking him were coming closer and closer. He was nervous about losing his virginity as well as being scared that their friendship would change after they did this. Jay saw it all, but what he couldn't see was that Adam was slowly and irrevocably falling in love with him. It was these feelings that were tearing him up inside, the warring feelings of him being in love with Jay and yet knowing that it would never be returned. It was knowing that Jay would go off and get married to some pretty girl, one who would outshine Adam's beauty and make his best friend forget that he even existed. It was the knowledge that if Adam ever told Jay how he felt that the younger blonde would be disgusted, and be seriously freaked out that was keeping Adam up at night. It was what had led to Adam curled up on the couch one morning when Judy returned from work, tears rolling down his cheeks. His mom hadn't said a word, just wrapped an arm around him and whispered that it would be ok. Adam had let himself be mothered that day, needing the comfort and safety his mom had always given him.

Eventually the night came when Adam agreed to let Jay fuck him. It had been planned perfectly. Jay's parents were away for the weekend so the two boys were staying there. Jay had done his research-albeit very awkwardly- and he was well prepared on how to make it as pleasurable for Adam as possible while reducing the pain as much as he could. Adam felt uncomfortable in the Reso home for the first time ever that night and he just wanted to get it over with. Jay assured him it was going to be ok, that he was going to take care of everything but Adam's stomach was still in knots.

Finally Jay's parents called to check up on them and Judy called right after. The two boys moved to Jay's room after that, Adam sitting nervously on the edge of the bed and playing with his fingers until Jay knelt in front of him and took his hands with a gentle squeeze. Adam looked into Jays eyes, and saw the words that would never leave Jays lips. The _I'll never hurt you_, the _we don't have to do this if you don't want_, and finally the _you will always be my best friend_. Seeing those words reflected in the beautiful eyes that were meeting his own hazel ones were what gave Adam the courage to nod, and stand up before he started shedding his clothing. Once he stood naked in front of Jay's still fully clothed body he resisted the urge to cover himself with his hands, knowing that Jay found him beautiful no matter what. Sure enough the other boy pulled Adam into his arms, devouring his mouth as gently as he could while moving Adam to stretch out on the bed. Adam slid his hands to the back of Jay's neck, pulling the shorter blonde down so that his weight rested firmly across Adam's body. If this was the only time that they were going to be together then Adam was going to enjoy it.

Of course Jay was going to take this slow. He refused to remove his clothes because he wanted to be in control for this. He wanted to take it slow, to make sure that Adam felt the minimum amount of pain. It was why he spent time just playing with Adam, making him relax. He sucked him off while rubbing a well-lubed finger around Adam's pucker. When the taller blonde came into Jays mouth that finger slid inside, instantly probing for something that Jay had heard about. Once he found it Adam arched off the bed, and Jay grinned smugly. Adam deserved all the pleasure he could give him and in Jays opinion there was no better sight in the world than someone under you arching and becoming incoherent under the pleasure that you were giving them. Jay probed at Adam's prostate for a few minutes, before pouring more lube on his hand and slowly working a second finger into Adam's hole. He held still until Adam bucked back slightly, and began to thrust in and out slowly. Once Adam's breathing had gone back to being breathy from the stimulation to his prostate Jay began to scissor his fingers slightly, placing soft kisses to Adam's hip in between whispering soft apologies for hurting him when the elder blonde began to whimper in pain.

Jay had to spend what felt like hours to both blondes fingering Adam before the elder blonde whispered that he wanted Jay inside him. As hesitant as the younger blonde was to enter Adam when he could feel how tight the blonde beauty still was he trusted Adam to know when the pain was too much. The younger blonde slicked himself up as much as he could, lined himself up and started to slide inside Adam. Almost instantly the other blonde started to whimper and try to pull away from Jay, obviously feeling the pain from the younger boy's entrance. Jay had grabbed hold of Adam's hips and began to softly kiss the elder blonde to keep his mind off it. Adam eventually began to return the kisses and Jay felt safe enough to remove his right hand and begin to stroke Adam's cock slowly. By the time Adam noticed the pain again in an overwhelming sense Jay was seated fully inside him smirking down smugly at the elder blonde. Adam tentatively wrapped his arms around Jay's neck, his legs around Jays hips and bucked back into the younger blonde. Jay began to thrust in and out slowly, aiming for Adam's prostate. He knew when he found it because Adam's scrunched up face relaxed in tandem with a soft moan sliding past his lips. With a smirk Jay began to thrust harder at the same angle, relishing in the moans and whimpers that fell from Adam's mouth.

When Adam finally came Jay decided right then and there it was the prettiest sight he had ever seen. Adam threw his head back, his long blonde locks spilling over the pillow beneath him. His fingers slid to Jay's shoulders, clutching them to keep himself grounded. His back arched, his whole body tensing. His eyes slid closed, his mouth fell open and a scream erupted from between those pretty lips. And as Jay watched Adam came over his own stomach, while the muscles in his ass fluttered and clenched around Jays cock, forcing the blonde to cum deep inside of Adam before his arms gave out and he fell on top of the elder blonde.

Adam eventually nudged him awake, forcing him to move and clean the two of them up before Jay was allowed to sink down onto the bed and wrap Adam in his arms, the elder blonde tracing patterns across his abs with his head resting on Jay's chest. The long hair was pushed back, and the pair of beautiful hazel eyes looked up at him. Adam smiled and placed a soft kiss on the firm chest underneath him before he whispered a soft thank you. Jay stroked Adam's hair back from his forehead gently, the pretty blonde boy smiling sleepily before his eyes started drifting closed. Jay smiled fondly at the man he loved…loved? Thinking about it Jay wasn't sure when it had happened but one thing was for sure. It had definitely happened. He was in love with the beautiful blonde boy asleep on his chest. Jay knew then that he had to protect Adam and love him with all his heart, to make up for the idiots who would try to bring him down. Jay pulled Adam closer, desperate to protect the other blonde from all the bad things in the world. Tomorrow he would tell the blonde that he loved him. Unlike Adam he wasn't afraid of his lover's reaction. He knew that they were meant to be together for the rest of their lives. No matter what.


End file.
